


You Probably Think This Fic Is About You

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Hannibal is a Tease, Humor, Jealous Will, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: After they recover from the Fall, Hannibal and Will reintroduce themselves to society. Not long after, Hannibal starts going out on dates. With someone who isn't Will.Will doesn't deal with it all that well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun fic to write, and OH MY GLOB the art is hilariously awesome! 
> 
> The lovely art done by [Helena/bracari-iris](http://bracari-iris.tumblr.com)! Check out her Tumblr! :D

Will and Hannibal were ready to have a life again. They’d spent months recovering from their wounds with only each other for company, and though they still felt as… conjoined as ever, it was time to venture back to the outside world. For the first time in his life, Will welcomed the prospect of being around other people. As much as he loved their relative solitude, Hannibal could still be… overwhelming.

Fortunately, Hannibal’s talent for charming his way into social circles hadn’t suffered. It didn’t take them long to find a group that Hannibal deemed adequate to construct new lives around. Will made a point of complaining about Hannibal’s high standards for ‘fake friends’, but still he more or less played along.

Not long after they first introduced themselves into society, they were invited to a party that promised to be a grand affair, an opportunity to expand their social circle and continue to build upon their new identities.

Hannibal believed the party had been a success. Will was less than enthused about the whole thing, but most of that could be attributed to the fact that he just wasn’t comfortable in large crowds. The rest of it was a little more complicated, as it seemed to have something to do with having less of Hannibal’s attention than Will had grown accustomed to.

He didn’t know what he expected. It was natural that Hannibal would schmooze with the guests and be all charming and polite, that’s what he did. It’s what he always did. But everything was different now. Or it was supposed to be. Will wasn’t sure exactly _how_ it was supposed to be different, but he wanted… He craved… Well.

Abandonment requires expectation, and so does disappointment. Will was disappointed.

Clearly Will had expected _something_ , and that something was definitely connected to whether Hannibal’s attention was focused on Will, or someone else. It wasn’t until the following weekend that Will began to figure out why.

 

* * *

 

The first weekend after the party, Hannibal went out on a date. At least, Will assumed it was a date. Hannibal was all dressed up and was going out on a Saturday night. And wasn’t inviting him. Before their little tumble off the bluff, Hannibal’s primping wouldn’t have blipped on Will’s radar at all. But lately he had been favouring a less fussy wardrobe, so seeing Hannibal wearing a three piece suit was… disconcerting. Even if it wasn’t as flashy as his old wardrobe. Actually, that kind of made it worse.

“Don’t wait up,” Hannibal had said, and then he was out the door. As if Will had nothing better to do than wait around for Hannibal.

In truth he didn’t, but he wasn’t about to give Hannibal the satisfaction. If he happened to still be awake when Hannibal came home, it was because he got really wrapped up in reorganizing the kitchen. And the study. And a bit of the living room.

The following weekend was the same. Hannibal had a new suit and the most infuriating bounce in his step, and Will had to repress the urge to trip him as he sauntered by.

“Don’t wait up,” Hannibal said, the repetition grating. Will spent the evening fixing the hole he punched in the foyer wall.

Now it was the third weekend, and Will was feeling irritable and… preemptively lonely. His anger had morphed into something akin to yearning, which was ridiculous. He needed to take it out on something. _Someone_.

Whiskey in hand, Will hovered at the door of the bathroom to stare at Hannibal while he preened. “You’re putting in a lot of effort for cattle, don’t you think?”

“There's no reason to be discourteous, Will. I enjoy the company of others when it suits me.”

“Ah yes, the performance is more for yourself than anyone else. Is that what you'd call singing for your supper?”

That got a reaction. Hannibal turned to Will with a vague frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You know I haven’t killed anyone since we’ve been here. It wouldn’t be wise to draw attention to ourselves so soon--”

“Oh well, as long as it’s not off the table.”

“Is there something wrong, Will?”

“No.”

Hannibal was apparently satisfied with Will’s answer. His expression relaxed as he turned back to the mirror, making some final adjustments to his tie and hair. Will sat down on the lid of the toilet, contemplating the bottom of his glass. He knew he was trying to start a fight, but he was hoping to find an outlet for his feelings short of strangling him. After all, that would be counter-productive.

“Who are you meeting?” Will’s voice was quieter.

“The lovely Doctor Souza. We met her at the party, remember?”

“You mean the one with the big tits that you said reminded you of Bedelia?”

“The very one, yes.”

The sound Will made as he sucked on his teeth echoed in the bathroom. Will hoped it conveyed the strength of his disapproval, but Hannibal only raised an eyebrow as he finished checking himself over.

A disgruntled noise seemed a good follow-up as Will stood, feeling the need for another whiskey. “I guess even you have a type,” he said with some bitterness from the doorway.

“Don’t wait up,” Hannibal said.

“Never do,” Will called back, halfway down the hall.

 

* * *

 

It was well after midnight when Hannibal returned home, where he was immediately assaulted by the loud wailing of what he presumed to be David Bowie. The song faded out into another, and he was reasonably certain that he could hear Will’s voice over that of Carly Simon.

“ _You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht!_ ”

Following the sounds of Will slaughtering ‘You’re So Vain’, the next thing Hannibal noticed as he made his way up the stairs was the smell of something burning. Pausing to scent the air, he recognized fabric of some kind. A hint of irritation gnawed at him when he noticed that Will’s bedroom door was open, but a glance inside confirmed he wasn’t there.

That could only mean that Will was in Hannibal’s bedroom. Will had never entered Hannibal’s bedroom before. A few hurried strides later and Hannibal swung the door open. Shocked at the sight that greeted him.

Will was wearing one of Hannibal’s suits, unbuttoned and ill-fitting, and a pair of Hannibal’s slacks was laid out on an ironing board. Will was very drunk, and had inexplicably been taken by the urge to iron Hannibal’s clothes.

“You prob’ly think this song is about you, you’re so vaa~in!”

Hannibal approached the way one might approach a gazelle, with slow and careful steps so as not to startle it. He held his hands out to catch Will as he stumbled backward from his enthusiastic belting of “Don’t you don’t you don’t you!”

 

 

“H-heeey Haaanni!” Will grinned at Hannibal, waving the iron dangerously close to his own head as he attempted a salute in greeting.

“Good evening, Will. May I ask what you’re doing in my bedroom?”

“You may! ’M ironing.” Will giggled and slumped further into Hannibal’s arms, threatening to drag Hannibal down to the floor with him. Hannibal dragged Will over to sit on the bed so he could take away the iron and unplug it.

On the ironing board Hannibal was dismayed to find that his trousers had large holes burned through each leg. He set down the iron and picked up the trousers, frowning as he considered helping Will find a new hobby. Clearly, he was in need of an occupation of some kind, or at least couldn’t be left unsupervised. Perhaps it was time to get a dog.

Turning around to face Will, Hannibal held up the trousers. “While I admire your initiative, my dear Will, I would appreciate it if you kept to tasks you are familiar with, like repairing the plumbing. Or better something that might not suffer from your inebriation.”

Will fell back on the bed as he laughed, pointing at the holes. “Wow Hanni, what’d you do t’your pants?”

With a heavy sigh, Hannibal tossed the ruined trousers aside and helped Will disentangle himself from the suit jacket. “You’re very drunk, Will. If your intention was to annoy me, you may be pleased to know you’ve been successful.”

“ _Good_ . I’m glad,” Will said with exaggerated petulance as he kicked off Hannibal’s _other_ trousers. His boxers slid down part way with them, catching at his hips. Hannibal politely averted his eyes and tugged them back up before drawing back the covers.

Will was snoring before Hannibal finished tucking him in.

 

* * *

 

 

One of life’s greatest mysteries was how the sun knew to shine brighter into one’s eyes when one was nursing a hangover. Will groaned and buried himself under the covers, doing his best impression of a rumpled burrito. The smell of coffee still managed to penetrate his fort, however, and it didn’t take long to draw him out.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand and fell flat on his face, having misjudged the distance to the floor.

“The fuck?” Dazed, Will looked around and at last noticed he wasn't in his own room. He struggled to remember how he would have ended up in Hannibal’s bed. A number of scenarios crossed his mind, all of which were humiliating. It was probably best if he just stayed there on the floor.

But where there was the smell of coffee, there would be Hannibal, and Will knew he couldn’t lay on the floor forever. Even if Hannibal allowed it, Will still really needed coffee. He pushed himself up with a grunt, cursing his waning youth when he felt his knees pop, and made a stop at his own bedroom to put on a t-shirt.

In the kitchen, Will found Hannibal sitting at the breakfast table, fully dressed and sipping his coffee, reading on his tablet. Unruffled. No indication whatsoever as to what might have happened last night.

“Good afternoon, Will,” Hannibal said, with a cursory glance up from his tablet as Will poured himself some coffee.

“Afternoon? Shit.” Will downed his first mug as though it was water, then poured himself another and sat in the chair to Hannibal’s right. He tried to meet Hannibal’s eyes, but chickened out at the last second, settling for staring at Hannibal’s lips. No, chin. The chin! “I, uh, drank a lot, huh?”

“Nearly the entire bottle of Glendronach, in fact.”

Will sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, hoping to hide his shame. His head was pounding and his memory was fuzzy, and Hannibal’s face suggested nothing of what may have happened last night, nor whether he was upset about the whiskey. “Oh god. Sorry. I… must have passed out, after…?”

“Indeed. Your performance has an entire room dedicated in my mind palace, however.”

Will cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “My… performance?”

“Yes. You certainly did a number on my trousers, at any rate, before you fell asleep.”

“ _Wow_ , uh. I’m usually… better. At that sort of thing.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “I know.”

“You do?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve seen you do it, Will, though usually you are significantly more sober.”

“What.”

“I must say, it is odd to feel compelled to lock up the iron when I leave you alone in the house from now on.”

“The iron,” Will said, frowning into his coffee.

Small flashes of the previous night were coming back to him: an iron, a pair of pants, and a _lot_ of whiskey. Dancing. Carly Simon. He wasn’t sure if the reality was better or worse than what he had imagined, but it was _at least_ as embarrassing. He ruined Hannibal’s pants, and probably that other suit as well. The one he felt compelled to wear. It was possible that he also ruined whatever high regard Hannibal had for him.

Will’s face and chest felt hot, and he slumped in his chair as he set his coffee down to drop his head into his hands. “Oh god.”

Hannibal’s eyes were dancing with amusement.  “You remember what happened?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” Hannibal put down the tablet and leaned his elbows on the table, giving Will his full attention. Of course he would pay attention _now_.

“Like I have a choice,” Will scoffed, leaning back in his chair and staring hard at Hannibal’s throat. “What do you want me to say?”

“I only ever want you to be honest with me, Will. Have you been angry with me for some reason?”

No point in beating around the bush now. “You’ve been going out every weekend, lately. Without me. Without telling me where you’re going.”

“You need only ask, Will. I didn’t think you’d be interested.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have to ask! What the hell are we even doing if we’re not even… together…” Will trailed off and took a large gulp of coffee, bracing himself to face Hannibal directly. “Why did I go with you after everything? Why did I come here and build this stupid life if you’re off fucking some other bitch all the time?”

Hannibal straightened his posture and looked down at his tablet, squaring it with the edge of the table. He turned his mug so the handle was parallel as well. “I do have interests outside of killing, Will. And it would draw too much suspicion if we were both antisocial.”

“Yeah well, I don’t like it.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific. You don’t like me having any interests beyond killing? Do you want to want us to kill together, Will?”

“No, that’s not--” Will ran his fingers through his curls, tugging in frustration. “I mean, yeah, eventually, but what I’m saying is I don’t like you seeing other people.”

“Is that so? I don’t see why it should matter to you unless you and I were, as you say, ‘seeing each other’. But that--”

“Yes, I know.”

“As long as we understand each other, then. If that is all, I--”

“No, I don’t think you understand,” Will said, sliding his chair back to stand up. Enough was enough. “You busy next Saturday?”

Hannibal kept a wary eye on Will as he moved. “I haven’t yet made any plans, no.”

“Well you have now. And don’t bother dressing up all fancy. You do that with other people, but not with me.” Will stepped toward Hannibal, then again when he was emboldened by Hannibal’s hopeful smile.

“Are you asking me on a date, Will?”

“I’m kind of annoyed that I even have to, but yes.”

The confirmation seemed to knock the air out of Hannibal. He slumped back in his chair as though he had been punched in the gut. “Will,” he breathed, reaching out to beckon him over.

Will was already closing the last bit of distance between them, one hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck and the other mussing his hair. He’d been wanting to do _that_ for ages, and it was damned gratifying. Hannibal parted his knees so Will could stand closer, winding his arms around Will’s waist and burying his face against Will’s abdomen.

“I never imagined,” Hannibal began, but the words died on his lips as Will brought a finger under Hannibal’s chin and kissed him. The sound that Hannibal made was desperate, overwhelmed, and Will couldn’t help smiling against his mouth, turning the kisses sloppy as a grin spread.

“The man with the colossal imagination,” said Will between kisses, “didn’t imagine that I’d ask him on a date. Unbelievable.”

Clutching at Will’s t-shirt, Hannibal dared to deepen the kiss, standing from his chair to crowd Will back against the nearest wall. “I didn’t dare imagine. I was-- I would have been satisfied,” Hannibal paused to trap Will’s tongue between his teeth and suck on it gently, “just having you by my side.”

Will moaned and tilted his head to better fit their mouths together, made difficult because he was laughing, giddy with the reality of Hannibal clinging to him. Giddy with the knowledge that Hannibal wanted him. He draped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and leaned into the kiss, teasing his tongue in and out of Hannibal’s mouth, wanting to taste him, to memorize everything.

“You’re an idiot,” said Will as he pulled back to catch his breath.

“You’re marvelous.” Hannibal nuzzled into the side of Will’s face, peppering kisses along his ear and cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

Lazy, wet kisses along his neck awakened Will from a pleasant afternoon doze. He smiled and turned his head to nuzzle against the top of Hannibal’s head, yelping and laughing when he felt teeth digging into his trapezius.

“Hey, hey! I’m not on the menu until _after_ dinner, Hannibal. Save some room for later.”

Hannibal didn’t relent. His assault continued down to Will’s chest, tugging at a nipple, teeth glinting as he smiled. “When have you ever known me to hold back on enjoying what is mine?”

“A-ah!” Will's hands scrabbled at Hannibal’s back as Hannibal tugged and rolled Will's other nipple between his teeth. “I don't recall discussing any -ow!- issues of ownership.”

“But you are, aren't you?” Hannibal flicked out his tongue to soothe the abused flesh before he worked his way down further still, humming his enjoyment as he nipped at Will’s stomach, then the curve of his hip.

“Only as much as you are mine,” Will said, hissing as he felt Hannibal bite hard into his left thigh.

“Mmm.” Hannibal bit again, hard enough to make certain it would bruise. Will moaned, hooking his other leg over Hannibal’s lower back.. “That’s quite a lot, you know.”

“You saying you belong to me entirely?”

Another bite. Hannibal’s tongue laved over the tender spots . His hands came to rest at the backs of Will’s thighs, just below the swell of his ass. He took a moment to suck and lick his way up Will’s left thigh again, nuzzling into the base of Will’s cock, kissing his way up the hardening length before moving to Will’s right thigh.

“I always have been and always will be yours, Will. Whether or not you would have me.” Hannibal looked up at Will with such abject adoration that Will had to look away, clutching at the sheets as though to ground himself.

Continuing his relentless onslaught where Will’s thigh was thickest, Hannibal pinched the flesh between his teeth, sucking a mark into Will’s skin. He lingered there, enjoying himself as he pressed gentler nibbles and kisses over Will’s muscled flank, his hands kneading and stroking up the length of Will’s legs. 

Will had craved Hannibal’s attention so desperately, but he still wasn’t used to the weight of it, how it felt to be worshipped. Just the way Hannibal looked at him made Will feel so full he could burst; overflowing until there was nothing left inside him except Hannibal, Hannibal, _Hannibal_.

“Hannibal.” Will ached with a sudden need, releasing his grip on the sheets to pull at Hannibal instead, urging him up for a deep, passionate kiss. Throwing himself into it as if it was the only thing keeping him from splintering into pieces. He wrapped both legs around Hannibal’s waist and tried to arch against him, but was held down by powerful hands on his hips.

“This has been a delightful aperitif, my darling boy, but now I must prepare myself for the evening.”

Will dropped his head back on the pillow and groaned. “What, you’ve got something important to do?”

A tender kiss was planted on Will’s lips. “Why yes--” Then his chin. “I have a date--” And his nose. “With a cruel, vicious man--” Both cheeks. “Who happens to be the love of my life.”

With a coy grin, Will threw his weight against Hannibal to swap their positions, straddling Hannibal’s hips and pinning his wrists on either side of his head. “Who is this asshole? I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Oh, no, I can’t allow that. At least not until _after_ dinner.”

Before Will could react, Hannibal had flipped them over again and Will was on his back, slightly dazed, a sensation that grew as Hannibal kissed him breathless. Will grinned wider even as Hannibal eased off of him and the bed, turning toward the closet to begin getting ready for their date.

“Hate to see you go!”

Hannibal gave a coy glance over his shoulder. “But you love to watch me leave?”

“Damn right I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come flail with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for 'You Probably Think This Fic Is About You'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098366) by [bracari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari)




End file.
